A computerized embroidery machine is a device to create a certain pattern on a fabric according to a stitch file. Conventionally, a user may operate an electronic device such as a computer to design an embroidery pattern by use of embroidery software, to convert the designed pattern into a stitch file, and to transmit the stitch file to a computerized embroidery machine that is configured with random access memory (RAM) to temporarily store the stitch file for execution by the computerized embroidery machine. The capacity of the RAM imposes a restriction on the file size of the stitch file that can be executed by the computerized embroidery machine. A low-end computerized embroidery machine which only has limited RAM capacity due to cost concerns may be unable to process a stitch file for a fine, gorgeous, complicated embroidery pattern due to the overly large file size thereof, and be limited to embroidering only simple patterns.